DESCRIPTION (Abstract Provided by the Applicant): The specific aims of this proposal are to strengthen training for disparities research at Meharry, reinforce our disparities-related research programs in brain and behavior and infectious diseases, and to accelerate the transfer of disparities-related technologies into actual health care. Endowment earnings for disparities research training will be used to supplement predoctoral stipends, and to support student travel, a career symposium for postdoctoral fellows, seminars by visiting scientists, and an Office for Postdoctoral Training. Earnings earmarked for infectious diseases and brain and behavior will be used to supplement start-up funding for new faculty members, to sponsor seminars and travel to scientific meetings, and in other ways to help new faculty members move to independent status. In addition, earnings for brain and behavior will be used to support the start-up and development package for the newly-recruited Director of Meharry's Center for Brain and Behavior Research. Finally, earnings for technology transfer will be used to support nonpersonnel costs of technology transfer, including the cost of filing provisional patents, pursuing full patents, evaluating promising technologies, and deepening faculty members'and students'understanding of technology transfer by means of seminars and workshops.